piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
]] LEGO ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''is the ninth LEGO video game to be made and the seventh Pirates of the Caribbean video game (fourth console video game). History LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean was announced on May 31, 2010, by Traveller's Tales Jon Burton, and on November 18, 2010, by Traveller's Tales Mark Stone. The game follows the previous LEGO video games: Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman and Harry Potter Years 1-4. It was released on May 10, 2011, to coincide with the release of the fourth installment of the film series. It was developed by TT Games and distributed by Traveller's Tales and Disney Interactive for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Playstation Portable and Microsoft Windows. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean is based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, as well as On Stranger Tides, which is to be released May 20, 2011. It will feature over 70 characters from the franchise, and its flagship drop-in, drop-out co-op gameplay. The 3DS version will use the StreetPass feature to activate sword fights. Invoking the Parley The concept of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean from the Dead Man's Chest to the Brethren Court #''Curse of the Black Pearl'' #''Dead Man's Chest'' #''At World's End'' #''On Stranger Tides'' Differences from the films The Curse of the Black Pearl *In the prologue, instead of singing, young Elizabeth Swann blows "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" **In that scene, Joshamee Gibbs danced like a pirate instead of telling her that its bad luck to sing about pirates. *Young Will Turner had an eye patch, a hook, and a parrot. *The events at Elizabeth's house are omitted. *James Norrington gets a carrot instead of a sword. *The hanging people are a couple of living guys and a living monkey instead of dead skeletons. *Instead of Jack stepping off the boat as it sinks, Jack's boat breaks apart as it gets on port. *After Jack gets off the boat, he bows to Mullroy and Murtogg. *Before Jack rescues Elizabeth, he has Mullroy and Murtogg hold on to his hat while in the movie, he has them hold on to more of his stuff. *Jack doesn't threaten Elizabeth. *There are Wanted posters of pirates. *Mr. Brown is wide awake before Will meets Jack. *Jack comes out of a fireplace and Will didn't recognize him until he puts on his hat. *Will doesn't throw his sword at the door or use a hot sword. *Jack is not knocked out by Mr. Brown, but he lands in Norrington's arms. *Ragetti is first seen on Pintel's shoulders. *When Will throws his axe at Jacoby, instead of stabbing him in the back, it cuts him in half and his bomb exploded, reducing him to bones. *Pintel and Ragetti's search for Elizabeth is omitted. Instead, Bo'sun is seen carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder like in Kingdom Hearts II. *Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa's negotiations are omitted. *Will wakes up with a starfish on his face (a small hint about his father) but is not surrounded by pigeons. *Will gives the dog a bone to help rescue Jack. In the movie, Will didn't need the dog's help. *The dog follows Will and Jack out of the prison. *When walking underwater, Jack and Will were under barrels instead of boats. *They jammed the HMS Dauntless with a carrot. *Jack not only recruits Gibbs but also recruits Anamaria, Marty, and Cotton in Tortuga. In the movie, he meets those three people aboard the Interceptor *Scarlett and Giselle don't slap Jack in Tortuga. Unless Jack attacks them first. *Jack gets slapped by Anamaria, punched by Cotton and kicked in the groin by Marty, instead of getting slapped by Anamaria twice. *When Barbossa was explaining the curse, there was an animation explaining it and presenting a flashback of his and Jack's search for the cursed gold and Jack's marooning. *The first visit to Isla de Muerta and the attempt to use Elizabeth's blood to lift the curse is omitted. *Barbossa's spyglass extends over 300 feet long. He used it to spy on Will and Elizabeth. *Jack gets shot out of a cannon after escaping the brig of the Black Pearl. *When the Black Pearl destroyed the Interceptor, Barbossa realizes that it isn't Elizabeth's blood he needed, but Will's. When Will survived, everyone cheered. *When Jack and Elizabeth both walked the plank at the same time, they were standing in midair, scared back by Barbossa, then Elizabeth fell out of her dress. In the movie, Jack and Elizabeth walked the plank individually, and Elizabeth gave Barbossa her dress. *At Isla de Muerta, Will was hanging upside down. *Instead of touching the medallions and palming one, Jack distracts Barbossa and steals one. *Barbossa doesn't get shot. Instead, he runs away when the curse is lifted. When he gets hit by a falling rock, he takes a bite out of his apple and dies. *Instead of being sentenced to be hanged, Jack is put in the stocks and people threw food at him. *Norrington doesen't show love instrests for Elizabeth, not much in the game *In the post-credits scene, Barbossa is dragged away by Tia Dalma before Jack the monkey steals a medallion. Dead Man's Chest *Cutler Beckett is shorter than in the movie. * Beckett has a doll of Elizabeth, but in the film he has Red Coat dolls *Weatherby Swann dresses as Elizabeth in her jail cell. *The scene where Elizabeth holds Beckett at gunpoint is omitted. *The scene where Bootstrap Bill Turner tells Jack that his time ran out is omitted. *The scene where Jack gets out of the Turkish Prison is omitted. *Jack doesn't lose his hat until Davy Jones takes it. *The scene where Will searches for Jack Sparrow in Tortuga is omitted. *When Will finds Jack on Isla de Pelegostos, Jack is already on the stick. In the movie, Will finds Jack on his throne *Will and Gibbs are in separate cages even though in the movie, they are in the same cage. *Anamaria is still a member of Jack's crew in the game, as shown following Pelegostos, whereas she was absent for the rest of the films. *The trip to Tia Dalma's shack was longer than in the movie. *Jack and his crew fight a giant crocodile in Tia Dalma's swamp. *On the wrecked vessel, Will finds a sailor with a starfish on his face instead of someone with no face. *When Davy Jones appeared on the Black Pearl, Jack uses his spyglass again to teleport Jones far away. *Davy Jones was sad while he plays his pipe organ. In the movie, he was just crazy. *When Will meets his father, the camera rotated around them and they mirrored each other. *The Liar's dice are bigger. *When Will takes the key from Davy Jones' beard, he replaces it with a banana instead of the drawing of the key. *Pintel gets chased by monkeys on Isla Cruces. *There is a giant crab on Isla Cruces. *In the dual for the key, Will and Norrington team up against Jack instead of all three against each other. *The mill wheel has a horizontal platform in the middle. *Davy Jones' heart looks like a collectable heart with his hat instead of an organic heart. *Hadras' head is placed in the Dead Man's Chest. *Elizabeth instead of betraying Jack, helps Jack fight the Kraken and the Kraken grabs her with his tentacle but throws her out onto the boat with Gibbs and Will *When Jack faces the Kraken, instead of waiting with his sword drawn, he jumps in the mouth holding a tooth brush with tooth paste on it, because the Kraken's breath stinks. *Davy Jones finds Hadras' head in the chest. *Everyone is happy to see Barbossa. At World's End .Instead of being hung, the people accused of piracy are put in guillotines and have food thrown at them .The boy who starts off singing the song just hums weirdly .Lord Beckett is angry when he starts to sing .Elizabeth is with Hector Barbosa at the beginning of of at worlds end, instead of meeting her when she meets Tai Huang .Barbosa and Elizabeth make their own way to the bath house, instead of Tia Huang taking them .Barbosa and Sao Feng are friends . The part were Gibbs and the rest of the crew go under theBath House is ommitted, instead they hide in one of the baths .The meeting of Elizabeth, Barbosa and Tai Huang is ommitted .Sao Feng agrees in the bath house instead of of in the streets to the upplies inwhich Barbosa would recieve .Tai Huang, Tia Dalma, Sao Feng and a Tattoed Pirate follow Barbosa to the Hai Peng . When Jack attempts to escape his hallucinations, the some of the Black Pearl parts are missing . Jack can make a spring in Davy Jones's Locker .The rescue crew land straight on the Black Pearl when they land on the locker . Barbosa and Marty go off insearch of the entire crew in the escape from World's End .Tia Dalma gets put in the brig as soon as the Black Pearl returns to the real world .Beckett negotiating with Jack is ommitted .Elizabeth only wanted to go on the Empress because she could have a relaxing bath .When Elizabeth exits the bathroom, Sao Feng is already dying .When Elizabeth talks to Bootstrap is ommitted . Norrington gets the help off of Mullroy and Mortogg two free Elizabeth and her crew from the brig .Norrington's head is put on a fish by Davy Jones# Tia Dialma's talk with Davy Jones is ommitted Jack and Barbosa need to find six of the Brethren Court members Captain Teage is ommitted Jack, Elizabeth and the Guard Dog all have to find the Pirata Codex Instead of a vote, the Pirate king elected by a spin of all the Brethen Court members Jack was originally going to be the king, but he quickly changed it to Elizabeth Will attempts to get to the meeting, but is too late The meeting with Beckett, Will and Davy Jones is ommitted In the meeting on the spit of land, their is a big swap around Ragetti accidently spils the cup with the peices of eight in Will gets killed earllier on Jack gets from Elizabeth and Bootstrap while fighting Davy Jones The crew of the Dutchman still look like sea creatures when Davy Jones dies On Stranger Tides Promotions Images Image:LegoPotC1.jpg Image:LegoPotC2.jpg Image:LegoPotC3.jpg Image:LegoPotC4.jpg Image:LegoPotC5.jpg Image:LegoPotC6.jpg Image:LegoPotC7.jpg Image:LegoPotC8.jpg Image:LegoPotC9.jpg ImageLegoPotC10.jpg 332px-POTCWik.png LEGO-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-1.jpg LegoPOTCJackvsDavyJones.png Videos Video:LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game - Teaser Trailer|LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Teaser Trailer Video:The Curse of the Black Pearl gameplay trailer -- LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game|''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' gameplay trailer Video:Dead Man's Chest gameplay trailer -- LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game|''Dead Man's Chest'' gameplay trailer Video:LEGO At World's End gameplay trailer|''At World's End'' gameplay trailer Video:On Stranger Tides gameplay trailer|''On Stranger Tides'' gameplay trailer Video:Lego Pirates of the Caribbean Interview|LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean interview Trivia *It was thought that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides would have its own video game. But it was shown in the film's official site that LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game would be the film's video game, with it the fourth film's plot being in the game. It is possible that it could have been because of the cancellation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned, which was supposed to be released in February 2011. External Links *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Wiki Category:Real-world games Category:Real-world videogames